fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Rising Sun
Should be GREATER than or equal to 10 000 gold. i donated the money and got the sword then i fast travelled to the sandgoose and got it again, when i equip one it says both are equipped, whats up with that?? :It's probably because they both share the same ID. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 00:21, 3 December 2008 (UTC) *I believe there is a glitch unaccounted for. I have been able to obtain this weapon every time I donate 10,000 gold when I save the game and play the next day. Fable Hero 10:09, 13 March 2009 (UTC) To "Fable Hero": You can get multiples of the Maelstrom too, once before, and once after going to the spire (assuming that you did not kill Cornelius Grim). So that might not be a glitch.HeliosMaximus 01:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Introductions so, if you do the oakfield massacre quest, you wont be able to get the rising sun? you can get the rising sun by donating 10000 gold and THEN do the oakfield massacre quest Usability This cleaver isn't the best legendary in the game. The weapon's saving grace is the righteous violence. This will increase the damage it does against evil and undead enemies. It makes it useful against those enemies, but it's weak against other enemies. Keep it around for hollow men, but replace it with something else when facing normal enemies. Trivia The trivia added now is acceptable, since thats probably all the name implies. Adding stuff not even remotely connected to a melee weapon, its acquisition in the game, etc is not. This weapon has nothing to do with Japan, unarmed fighting techniques, etc. Both of those references are obscure to the average person (was Fable II even released in Japan?), in no way qualifying as legitimate trivia. Trivia should be blatantly obvious (no room for discusson) or supported by the developers, if you want an example of trivia run rampant look at Dragon Age: Origins, most of their trivia has been denied by developers (can ask them questions on the forums, etc) but the trivia still remains because the people who posted it don't care what the people who made the game say, they just don't want their edits undone. Oh, and as for "The Black Knight" I yet again reference you to DAO if you want to see a blatantly obvious Monty Python reference (Strange Wood, the npcs actually say "They must be someone important. How can you tell? They are not covered in filth." they even reference the axe being pulled out of a stump as no means to elect government officials, etc. Mictlantecuhtli 04:27, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Another Multiple Acquisition Glitch I got the Rising Sun from the temple and every time I go to Oakfield, the screen freezes and the ground turns black for about 8 seconds and when it clears up, I have another Rising Sun. Has this ever happened to anyone else? :Yes. This is a well known glitch, I think its the one listed on an article too.--Alpha Lycos 08:26, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :In my experience with this weapon, during normal game play you can acquire either 2 Rising Suns and 1 Maelstrom or 2 Maelstroms and 1 Rising Sun. (Depending on whether you do the quest Defender of the Light or not.) The glitch that occurs is when you become the Harvest Benefactor and you walk away, out of the temple, while Timothy Lightjoy is still talking. You will then receive a Rising Sun every time you enter Oakfield until you return to Theresa in the Heroes Guild. Even if you merely go to Serenity Farm and then back to Oakfield.Garry Damrau(talk) 18:47, June 21, 2012 (UTC)